


I Really Do Love Him

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mist of Chas handing herself in for stabbing Diane, Aaron breaks down thinking he'd failed her. He goes to the one person who he knows could make him feel better. Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Do Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I was attempting to go to sleep and I had to write it. Enjoy. Also, I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm kind of tired. I need to stop writing so late at night.  
> All comments are hugely appreciated.

To say Aaron was scared was an understatement. He was terrified. He couldn't believed he'd let his mum run away, allowing her to hand herself in to the police. There was no way he could lose her. She meant everything to him. They had there ups and downs, but she was his mum. He would fight for her until the very end. They were family and family for the Dingle's was everything. 

He'd excused himself from the gathering at Zak and Lisa's. His heart was pounding. As he walked down the drive way, the tears began to roll down his cheeks, using his sleeve to wipe them away. He felt like a failure. He'd failed his mum, now she was most likely going to jail for attempted murder. He hadn't been there for her, he should have been there. Cain could have kept watch on Emma and James' place alone. 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he removed Cain's car keys from his pocket, turning back to look at the house for a moment, gently squeezing the keys in his hand before releasing them and shook his head. No. He couldn't. He couldn't hurt his mother anymore by hurting himself. Sliding into the car once it was unlocked, he closed his eyes, letting his forehead gently fall against the steering wheel. He remained that way for what felt like hours, before he shook himself out of it.

He wasn't sure where he was driving, he was just driving on autopilot. The second he pulled up at the hospital, he knew why his brain had gravitated him here. Robert. Shutting off the car, his heart still pounding in his chest as his breath came out in short harsh gasps. Extracting himself from the car, he didn't feel like his body was his own. He felt disorientated and confused. 

After asking the nurse where Diane Sugden was, he found out she was in surgery and was given the location of the rest of the family. He didn't take him too long to find them, the hospital becoming all too familiar to him over the last few years. Glancing through the small window confirmed that Robert was there, so he pushed the door open. Not even caring how much of a wreak he must look. His face pale and his eyes puffy from previously shed tears. 

Aaron's eyes met Robert's as he walked in, ignoring everybody else who was stationed in the waiting room. He needed Robert. He needed Robert to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Completely blocking out the harsh words that the man had delivered to him in the past, all the bad things he's done. Aaron knew that when he needed Robert, he'd be there. Hoped he'd be there for him still after everything. He knew he loved Robert no matter how much he protested that he hated him. He wasn't quite sure what kind of man that made him, but right now he didn't care. His thoughts racing almost as fast as his breath.

Reaching out, he grabbed the front of Robert's jumper, "Come with me please," He heard himself breathe out, but his own voice sounded foreign sounded far away to him. He ended up practically dragging Robert out into the corridors after he'd finally stood up after mild protests. Once in the corridor, Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's waist, burying his face into the older man's chest and his defences broke, leaving him a shaking and sobbing mess in Robert's arms while repeating the words, "I'm sorry," in a muffled whispered. 

They remained that way for around fifteen minutes. The first few Robert had been stiff, hugging Aaron back almost reluctantly. After that time he'd relaxed, becoming a version of Robert he'd rarely seen before. The other man, gently rocked him as he threaded his fingers through Aaron's hair, whispering calm and reassuring words to him. Eventually Aaron calmed down, his tears subsided and his laboured breathing had returned back to normal. 

Pulling back, Aaron turned his head to look up at Robert who gently reached out to wipe the remaining tears away with his thumb.  
"Thank you," Aaron said, with a small shy smile. He didn't know why he'd started feeling nervous all of a sudden it was just Robert.

"Listen to me. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, okay?" Robert started, a hand still soothingly running through Aaron's hair, "If you ever need me. You know where to find me. I'm yours.. All yours. I understand you don't want to be with me, but please at least let me be your friend. I know I've said some really horrible things to you, but I swear that will never happen again. I hope you can trust me enough to talk to me in the future," He concluded. 

Robert's small, heartfelt speech had taken Aaron by surprise, leaving him stood staring up at Robert. His expression was a mixture of shock and a little happiness. After a moment, he moved. His hands coming up to gently cup Robert's face, guiding him down until their lips met in a slow and loving kiss. A kiss they had very rarely shared in their time "together". When he pulled away, their expressions had switched. Aaron had adopted Robert's slightly hopeful look, whereas Robert had adopted the surprised and happy look Aaron had just been wearing.  
"I love you, Robert Sugden," Aaron announced, and without much hesitation he received a reply from Robert of, "I love you too," in return. 

Finally drawing himself away from Robert, Aaron took a step back. He felt so much better than he had when he'd arrived thanks to Robert. He felt determined. As much as he respected Diane, his mum was family. Family meant loyalty. He was going to find any means necessary to get her off, and he knew the rest of the Dingle's would be right by his side. If he played his cards right, hopefully Robert too. He shouldn't get his hopes up on getting Robert to help his mum. After all Diane was technically Robert's. 

With one more quick passionate kiss, Aaron informed Robert that he needed to go. "I'll call you," had been the last thing he'd said, before he gone walking off back down the corridor, leaving Robert in his wake who stood staring after him until he'd gone out of sight. When Robert had turned round, he'd almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Victoria stood looking through the window at him with a look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher. 

Entering the waiting room once Victoria had gone back to her seat, Robert followed and sat quietly next to her. Ignoring the looks he was getting from his family surrounding him.  
"You were gone a long time. We were beginning to get worried. Thought you'd done a runner with Aaron," Victoria said, her voice sounding small and broken. He just nodded in reply.  
Robert hated it when his little sister got upset. There weren't many things he ever considered himself to love, but Victoria along with Aaron were two he knew he'd love forever.  
He was broken out of his thoughts by Victoria again. "I saw you.. You really love him, don't you?" She'd said, even though it was more of a statement than a question. 

Opening his mouth to deny the accusation once more, like he had the many times Victoria had thrown it at him. This time however, he knew there was no point. If he was going to get Aaron back, he had to be honest. Not only to himself but everybody else. A small smile crept onto his face as he thought of the man, glancing up at everybody who was looking at him like they knew he was going to deny it.  
"I.. Yes. I really do love Aaron."


End file.
